


冲破信念（Break Faith）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Grant Her The Damned Dignity of Keeping It), (for once), Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Friends Don't Let Friends Time Travel Irresponsibly, Introspective Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Peggy Carter has Lived a Life, Peggy Carter's Smithsonian Interview, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Is Finally Starting One, Time Travel, What Comes Next, What a Century's Worth of Love Looks Like
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 五秒。Bucky不明白Bruce为什么觉得需要数出声。大声地。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	冲破信念（Break Faith）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636754) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> 总体以大盾对自己的思考展开，不可避免的涉及自己过去对于佩的感情，丹尼尔终于拥有姓名！

五秒。

Bucky不明白Bruce为什么觉得需要 _数出声_ 。

_大声地。_

通常情况下，对于任何其他的事，这都算不上什么。Bucky可以本能地通过自己的脉搏读秒，不假思索，自从他们把一杆狙击枪放在他手里，教他在呼吸与眨眼间，在双手可能颤抖的处境中射击；现在这变得更加熟能生巧了，变成了一些别的东西，更少地依赖于作为“人”的那部分，而非更多。

他觉得这取决于你问的是谁。

但听到大声的数秒让他清晰地感受到他的心脏不再是他自己的，无法克制，因为随着报出的每个数字不断跳动，而Bucky承受不了这个，他不能 _承受_ ——

但接着他回来了。

“这没那么难。”Steve说，摘下手环扔给Bruce，同时解开那套量子战服，当他终于脱下它的时候，他发出了一声长长的叹息，放松之意远远不止脱下一套笨重的制服。

他走下平台，在Sam不满足于只来个男人之间的捏肩并狠狠地拥抱他时笑起来。Bucky不是故意僵在原地的。他不是。

只是——

“Steve？”

他直到这一刻才反应过来，直到Steve在他面前站定，活生生地呼吸着， _就在那里_ ：他之前没有意识到他是多么的 _不_ 觉得Steve会回来，真的。一点都不。 _我会想你的_ ，既然这句话毫无调侃之意，总要有个原因，那正是因为他觉得他将要被 _抛下了_ ，徒留思念。

而当Steve告诉他一切都会没事的时候，这感觉像是年轻时他向Steve说的那些谎： _一切都会没事的因为我会搞定他们的，因为一切 **必须** 没事，但这世界其实根本不曾眷顾于我，而我们都只在假装。_

“当你说你会想我的时候，”Steve微微勾了勾嘴角，但他的眼睛闪闪发亮，亲眼目睹这幕真是太美了，几乎不可思议，“我没想到五秒居然这么难熬。”他笑了笑，在 _这时_ 抓住了Bucky的肩膀，把他拉向自己。

“我真感动。”

“我没有。”Bucky开口，但他不知道要说什么： _我没有想到你会回来，我没有想到我会再次见到你，我没想到我会再次感到 **一切** 都再度正确运行因为你要离开了而我不知道如何这么活下去，我从没学过这个因为我从不 **打算** 让这发生，从不打算让世界教会我这个，操他的，我没有， **我没有**_ __ _——_

“来吧，”Steve温柔地说，暖意扑上他的耳畔。“我们得谈谈。”

Steve带着他们走向水畔，岸上有一个长椅俯瞰着湖面。他从旁边走过，坐在了旁边的一块石头上，一块巨大的被风霜打磨平的石头，比起长椅，这也更加的 _Steve_ _。_

他拍拍旁边的那块石头等着Bucky坐过来。他们安静了一阵子，Bucky说不上有多久。他的脉搏依然没有平稳下来；他估计不出时间。

“我不会说我没想过这个，没想过留下来，”Steve凝视着水面，手掌按在膝盖上，重心前倾，“因为我确实想过。事实上，想了好一阵子。”

Bucky研究着他的姿势，松弛，但并不放松。这真是一种奇怪的矛盾：在任何时刻，Steve总是带着斩钉截铁的决心，明确而专一，其他所有的事都抛在一旁。

“你会为我骄傲的。”他自嘲地一笑，扬起头，但没有看向Bucky的眼睛，甚至完全都没有看向他。“没有第一时间鲁莽地追随一些欠考虑的冲动。”他咳了咳，清清喉咙，艰难地吞咽了一下，“但这很重要。”

“所以，你的意思是，你的生活，”Bucky控制不住自己的舌头，“就像不带降落伞从飞机里跳出去，或者从电梯里破壁而出，或者带着半个盾对抗毁灭性的外星人因为那个外星人 _打碎_ 了你的盾。”他狠狠地盯着Steve的肩膀因为他真的很他妈的需要 _感受_ 到它，“ _那些_ 都不重要。”

Steve安静了一会儿，脑袋再次歪向一边就好像他真的需要思考一下。该死的 _蠢蛋。_

“说真的？”他最终开口，抬眼看向天际，“没有这个重要。”

Bucky不知道要如何应对。他不该就这么大声地说出来：没有躲闪，没有畏缩。就只是，这样。

“人们觉得我是无私的。”Steve说，没有特指什么，又或许指在所有的事上。“但我觉得这是因为我没有一个机会停下来思考。”他再次笑起来，自我否定道，胳膊支在大腿上，身体更加向前倾去。

“这或许是一件好事，”他说，对着地平线沉思，“我会变得草率，被分心， _任何样子，_ 除了无私，但之前我需要是无私的。”他对自己，对着天空，对着地面点了点头，“整个世界需要这个。”

“整个 _宇宙_ 需要这个。”Bucky提醒道，Steve的微笑变得有些不好意思。

“我之前不知道这些。”他摇摇头，“但是，”他飞快地严肃起来，深吸一口气。

“我有个机会，回到过去，把石头归还到他们属于的地方。”他小心的说，就像他对于这一切所意味着的，即将揭露的事感到紧张，而Bucky的心为此疼痛起来，因为Steve在他身边感到紧张，不论原因为何。

“我终于有了个机会停下来。”

Bucky点头，尽管他不确定Steve看到了。

“我变得自私了。”

Bucky十分怀疑这一点。

“我和她谈了谈。”

Bucky试图跟上他的思路，但完全不明白这是什么意思。不明白Steve怎么还在这里，就像时间不曾流逝。不明白为什么Steve流露的更多地只是怀念，而不是痛失所爱。

“Steve——”

“让我说。”他打断Bucky，抬起一只手，请求Bucky让他说完：他的声音有一点嘶哑。Bucky猛地闭上了嘴。

“我和她谈了谈。”Steve重复，声音中有喜爱之情，但奇怪的，并没有渴望。Bucky一点都不 _明白。_ “哪怕只是看见她，听见她的声音，”他微笑起来，“那些时刻是美好的。”

在那些时刻里，Steve也是美好的；在灿烂的阳光中，Bucky忍不住这么想。

“她跟我说起她的丈夫。”Steve告诉他，“还有她的远房侄子，他的父亲去世了，所以他们打算收养他。他叫Harold。年纪大到足够照顾自己，但还不能独自生活。他们很激动，但也有点担心。他们两个都没打算要孩子。”Steve咬住了下唇，他它依然有一个弧度，依然是一个小小的微笑。

“Sharon Carter的爸爸就叫Harold。在神盾局总部，我在她的档案里见过…”

他停下了，而Bucky知道原因。Bucky大多数时候宁愿不要回忆那些日子，但正是它们最终拯救了他。它们让Steve Rogers重回他身边，让Steve帮他找回记忆，让Bucky在Steve的帮助下明白了自己的心，即使在逃亡时分：因为每恢复一点记忆，他都更深刻地领悟一点。

“她还是我记忆中的那样，是烈焰与钢铁。”Steve继续说，而这时候：这时候他的音调里终于出现了一些小小的悲伤。

“但她成长了，走出了她自己的路，有了她自己的生活，那是很灿烂的人生，而且我敢说它会越来越好，随着时间的流逝，它只会绽放出更明亮的光彩，即使她并没有告诉我这些，当她…”他艰难地吞咽，Bucky盯着他喉结的移动：当她还清醒的时候；当她走向死亡的时候。

“那是很辉煌的一生，”他重复，“但我不再了解她了。”

这，可不是Bucky预料的。

“我爱过她，我确实爱她。”Steve对自己垂下头，“但或许我也成长了一点，因为在那之前我没有机会停下来思考，充分思考一下这样的未来究竟意味着什么，娶了Peggy Carter，在军营中遥遥相望，在战争结束的时候亲吻，跳一支我从不曾完成的舞，”他摇着头叹息，直到这时才转过身：他没有明确地看着Bucky，但他的声音冲着Bucky，既在方向上也在内容上：

“而你住在隔壁，”Steve陈述的语气就像这比其他的一切都板上钉钉，就像其他的一切都建立在这基础之上，“再也不会更进一步。”

Bucky不知该作何反应，毕竟他从没想过能在战争结束后回家，但除此之外，他也从没想过能和Steve更进一步。

“她的丈夫，是我们从斯大林格勒附近的营地里救出来的伤员之一。”Steve懒洋洋地评论，“造化弄人，不是吗？”

Bucky完全跟不上Steve的思路了，他一点也不明白这些话。

“你为什么和我说这些，Steve？”

最好还是直接点。

Steve叹了口气。

“Peggy说，当我们在战争中的时候，”他再次开口，微微晃了晃脑袋，“每时每刻，她一直这么说，当我以为我们或许，我们可以——”

他自己停住了，这时候，即使只是触及话题的边缘，Bucky也能从他眼里还有话语里感受到悲伤。但，时机，这时机很奇怪，有些不对劲，而整个对话里有一些Bucky没有明白的东西，Bucky没能抓住的含义。

“任务第一，她说。总是这样，任务第一。”他咬了咬嘴唇，就像是他第一次把Bucky和这联系到一起，纳入考量，“所以我只在完成了 _我的_ 任务之后才去找她，而那时，”终于，他转过身，看向Bucky，而Bucky直直地看进那双眼睛，其中并无悲伤，完全没有。它们是郑重的，是果断的，它们曾被训练着以绝对的凶狠专注于唯一的目标：其他所有的事都被抛在一旁。

“ _那时_ ，我明白了。”

Bucky没有。Bucky只是瞪着他，但Steve也盯着他，所以这感觉不像是坏事，也不令人迷失。完全不。

“任务第一，而直到那时，我们才能知道第二位是什么。”Steve告诉他，并没有断开眼神接触，就好像他要深深地把这些话烙印进Bucky，如同它们被镌刻进他自己。“对她来说，总是任务第一，因为她就是这样的人。她的丈夫也是，因此他们很适合彼此，他们一起建立了神盾局。这就是为什么战争让我和她不曾有机会知道如果我们在一起了又会怎么样。”Steve再次倾身，这次朝着Bucky，清晰而有力地吐出这些字：

“任务第一。”

Bucky错过了些什么，他知道，但他的心脏因为Steve的眼神再次剧烈地跳动起来，就像很久之前那样，就像每次想到和Steve有关的回忆时那样，Steve的言语和声音让他再次回到了那些找寻自我的黑暗时光；这感觉起来像是Steve正在带着他找回自我，即使他本人都不在那里。他的心仿佛又成了碎片，尽管他以为它早已坚不可摧。

“当我这次完成了任务，”Steve率直地说，近乎于坦白，“当我看见她，我意识到…”

他站起身走了几步靠近Bucky，再次坐下来，现在只要他们愿意，就能碰到彼此。

“我意识到我或许早就一直知道接下来该是什么。”Steve柔声说，手搭在膝盖上，指间紧紧地在衣服之下的皮肤上掐出新月状的印记。他坐得这么近，Bucky能感受到他呼吸的起伏，如此之快。Bucky几乎就要伸出手，或者只是说些话。他几乎就要试着去安抚——

“我一直爱着你。”

Steve的呼吸随着这句话依然剧烈地起伏。

Bucky则几乎无法呼吸了。

“我还记得它是什么时候开始的。”Steve开始说话，因为，该死的，他一紧张就说个不停，而且或许Steve这些年都没有真的再紧张过了，他在这世界上有这么多没有说出口的话。

“你那天刚结束在码头的活回家，脱下你的衬衫就开始给我加热肉汤，因为我在一个他妈的夏天生病了。你一刻不停，洗好手，确认猪肝被切好了，在恰好的火候放了进去，这样它既能给我提供最多的铁，尝起来又没那么明显。”Steve微笑，这是个不同的微笑，完全不一样：这里面绝对有着喜悦，不是说之前那些并无笑意，但这个感觉是当下的。这个感觉是 _鲜活的_ 。

“你全身是汗，灰头土脸，但依然是以我第一。”他猛地吸气，拼命眨眼，就好像他脑子里有些需要弄明白的事而眨眼能有所帮助似的。

“我早就一直被你吸引，试图说服自己这只是一个艺术家的眼光，试图愚弄我自己的想法，仿佛只是美学意义上的你，你那些流畅的线条，一个真他妈的漂亮的下巴，你的 _腿_ ，”Steve摇头，笑容中多了些悔恨，“但在那一刻，我看着你，因为生病目光呆滞，但只是 _看见_ 你，我的心就收紧了，我，”他抬起一只抓着膝盖的手，抬向胸口，开始摩擦他心脏的位置，就像现在那里再次收紧了。

“我明白了。”他的声音中有一点紧张，有一点破碎，有太多他正摩挲着的心中的情感被传达了出来。“我明白了，它或许早就开始了，但直到那一刻，”他转过身，而Bucky一定再次被击中了，因为当他们四目相接时，那双蓝眼睛中的火焰让他几乎喘息起来，而Steve开口，带着那种无尽的，专一的决心：

“我 _顿悟了_ 。”

现在轮到Bucky的心脏收紧了，仿佛它就要粉碎了，只要一个错误的触碰，一个错误的动作，一个错误的——

“我爱你，Buck。”Steve轻柔的说，但不管声音中缺少了什么，都在含义中十倍地被补足了。“你是我接下来想要的。”他把手从膝盖上拿开，接着，小心地覆在Bucky放在他们之间的手上。

“你是我 _第一_ 想要的。”

Bucky想要在脑子里接受这是真的。这些话，这些想法，Steve手的触碰，所有的这些。

“Buck？”Steve终于问道；他一定是安静太久了。他的心稳稳地跳动，但是他妈的如此的剧烈，就像 _它_ 将要打碎他胸膛中的紧绷，不论更好还是更坏。

“你想要我说什么，Steve？”语气很尖锐，但他本意并非如此：只是这是他的喉咙所能说出来的极限了，因为它也绷紧了，而且他嘴巴干燥。事实上他也真的想知道：Steve _想要_ 从他这里得到什么，现在，Steve到底想要什么，这样他才能 _给_ 他，因为在十分钟之前他还有99%的确定他再也见不到Steve了，而这些话，这些，它，他——

Bucky只是想知道，但Steve的眼睛睁大了，是因为话中的尖锐而不是问题本身，Bucky为此咬住了自己的舌头，如此用力以至于都要开始流血。

“我…”Steve踌躇起来，没有试着退后，但，Bucky觉得，他在试着藏起眼中黯淡下去的光芒，试图保护那些光芒泄露的情感，而Steve仍然摩擦着胸膛，更用力，更急切，到了会 _疼痛_ 的地步，但他仿佛没有注意到，而Bucky不愿意思考这可能意味着什么。

“我以为你要留在那，和她在一起。”Bucky说着，他没想到自己的声音听起来会这么尖利，喘不上气似的，“我一直以为——”

“Bucky，”Steve打断他，而Bucky在Steve倾身过来的时候注意到，Steve握着自己的那只手从来没有松开，“那时候，我们能怎么做？”

“你从来没有 _该死的_ 说过一点点——”

“冒着失去你的风险？”Steve反问，对这个小小的想法反应剧烈。Bucky想知道，Steve握着自己的那只手，能不能感觉他脉搏狂乱的跳动，并且他心中逐渐燃起一股怒火，一种或许类似Steve的决心，如果能有一点接近的话。“上帝啊，Buck，我 _不能——_ ”

“我全凭着你还活着这个事实来校准自己，Steve Rogers，”Bucky嘶声说道，因为他不知道他还能怎么说，因为这个事实是如此的基本以至于都不应该 _需要_ 被说出来，也因此他从没想过要怎么用语言来确切表达。“操他的天上的太阳告诉我现在是什么时候， _你_ 才让我知道仍然有一个世界值得为之而活。”Bucky不断摇头，“没有你——”

他说不出话了，他的心 _确实_ 击碎了，他胸膛中的紧绷，因为在他的质问嘶吼中有什么东西炸裂开来：

“你怎么敢 _认为_ 你对我说的 _任何话_ 能让我离开你？”

“你有未来，”Steve立刻回答，而当Bucky听到答案来的如此之快，他回答的如此迅速，他心中一些微小但重要的东西死去了：这说明这个答案总是在那里，Steve心中总紧紧守着这个回答。“那样一个 _未来_ ，Buck，就算我都无法用语言描述我多么希望你也在我的未来里，我不能要求你被拖累——”

“你说我是你接下来想要的？”那种决断感，那种使命感，别的一切都被抛在一边：Bucky现在明白了。他之前明白Steve说排除干扰是什么意思，但他不明白他说这让他无私是什么意思。

操他的。

“你 _一直是_ 我接下来想要的。”Bucky告诉他，撕裂他的血管，任由鲜血汩汩流淌，来展现他所知道的所有事实：“每一次打架，每一份打工，每一笔薪水，每一次紧紧抱着你温暖你的夜晚，每一次把手放在你的胸口确认它还在起伏，心脏还在跳动，”他的声音快要破碎了，因此他停下来，深吸一口气，再次开口说完接下来的：

“每一次在战场上开枪守护你的安全，每一次他们折磨我而我想要放弃的时候，每一次我在试图在找回自己的过程中想要一了百了的时候，每一次…”

他猛地吸入空气，摇着头，没有意识到自己有一点发抖，因为Steve收紧了握着他指关节的那只手。Bucky空洞地大笑起来，又或许这笑声被整个操蛋的世界填满了。

“耶稣啊，Steve。”他问，从来不曾这样难以呼吸，“你怎么能不 _知道_ ？”

Steve的呼吸磕绊起来，而Bucky逐渐平静，他发现自己能通过相互交握的那只手感受到Steve的脉搏，只要他足够仔细，只要他足够专注，而Bucky是如此精于此道，在他被训练 _成_ 擅长于此之前就是一把好手了，而现在这给了他回报，高手到Steve的心脏仍然强健地跳动，而不是萎靡不振。

“我也想这么问你。”Steve说，听起来被击中了，听起来几乎是一声抽泣或者是叹息，要不是其中充满了愉悦。不，那不是愉悦。

那是狂喜。

“我爱你。”Steve告诉他，翻过手好与Bucky掌心相对，另一只手，之前它一直摩擦着胸口仿佛这样才能让他保持理智，现在踌躇着慢慢地伸出来，直到手指穿过Bucky的发间，只是触碰，只是感受，只是停在那里。

“你这个该死的傻瓜。”Bucky说，他不知道自己语调如何：可能充满喜爱，或者满是挫败，令人惊喜或令人恼火。他说不上来，因为他的耳朵里只听到自己血液奔流的嘶鸣，因为他总没想过他能听到那三个字，而现在他听见了两次，这说明它们确有意义。听见两次说明Steve _就是_ 这个意思，而这三个字是他妈的童话和梦想：它们不出现在现实生活。它们不被允许，它们不适合这里。

但很显然，它们是。很显然，它们能。

很显然，它们很适合。

Steve笑起来，但他的眉毛上仍然有着紧张，他的声音中仍然有一点谨慎，而Bucky会从胸膛里掏出自己的心来拿走这两者，让Steve再次感到自由，感到 _活在_ 当下。因为Steve说他爱他，因为Steve说他选择了他。因为Steve说他会选择他直到，直到——

“你知道，你也可以对我这么说的。”Steve终于含糊地暗示，几乎有点害羞起来。Bucky大笑起来，伸出双手捧住Steve的脸庞，激烈地亲吻他，他的整张嘴，吮吸他的唇瓣，舔过他的牙齿，品尝他的味道，直到Steve呻吟起来而Bucky也被还以其人之道，这就是全部了。

这就是 _一切_ 了。

他们分开了一下，只为了再次扑向对方。Bucky的手抓着Steve的大臂，现在轮到Steve的手捧着Bucky的脸，嘴唇红肿，他看着Bucky就像是这是他再不愿在这世界上别的任何东西上投以视线。而Bucky再一次放声大笑，带着他能表达的的最强烈的决心，但这次，别的一切也没有被抛开：

“当然了，我爱你，你这个大傻瓜。”

如果说这次Steve吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，只是因为这总是他们接下来想要的。

全文完


End file.
